When scenery such as the ocean, mountains, or a night view is encountered during operation of an automobile, it would be very convenient if a photograph of the scenery could be shot automatically or music be switched automatically according to the scenery. Recently, a technology has been proposed for preliminarily registering, at an information center, position information concerning points recommended for capturing images, downloading the position information through the Internet by a vehicle, and capturing images when a current position matches the positions of the recommended points (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-198904